Shades of Grey
by Lyrielle
Summary: An angsty drabble, mainly PWP. DG. Beware of angst.


**Shades of Grey**

Disclaimer: Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy belong to the Harry Potter series, which belong to JK Rowling, not me. And I would say the plot was mine, except there is no plot.

Have fun reading.

* * *

It had been the right thing to do. It had to have been the right thing to do, for the sake of both of them.

He had carefully planned out what he was going to say. Nothing was supposed to have gone wrong.

But as soon as he saw the pain in her eyes when he told her, and the tears that filled up in them because of him, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Her words stung him and cut him 100 times over. It was supposed to simple. He had done things like this before.

But why was she so special? Why did the slightest look of pain in her eyes send his heart tangling itself into a thousand knots?

Why did she make him feel the harsh pangs of regret?

* * *

She had loved him. She still did.

She had thought he was the absolute perfect man, the man that she could envision spending her life forever with. He was the man whose kisses made her melt into a pile of mush, he was the man whose smile radiated joy from her heart, and he was the man whose slightest touch made her skin tingle.

She had no idea when the relationship became love. But every time she saw him, her heart leapt up fifty stories from her chest, and every time she embraced him, the beat of his heart and the warmth from his body soothed and caressed her.

But that was before five words, five small, simple, insignificant words—those five words that brought her life crashing painfully down onto the rocks.

* * *

He had loved her. He still did.

Yet, the relationship seemed so perfect and surreal to him. He didn't want the relationship to end in a bitter argument as that had happened to him five times over.

He wanted to spare her the pain that he knew she would feel.

But as soon as he said those five, small words, he knew that he had made a terrible mistake.

"_I want to break up."_

* * *

The day was crystalline in her mind. She had remembered it was a beautiful, sunny day outside. She remembered that she had once again marveled at the fact that she was dating the man of her dreams, the man that she had thought would never chance upon her.

And then, he had cornered her. She had thought that it was for another surprise kiss, and she giggled. But when she looked up into his eyes, she saw the most serious expression in them.

Concerned, she reached out a hand to touch his cheek. "What's wrong?"

She noticed that he flinched when her hand touched his face, and his eyes became even darker when she asked.

"I—I want to break up with you."

She stepped back, stunned. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't supposed to happen, it couldn't happen, she had thought it would never happen in a thousand years.

But yet, it was there, boldly staring her in the face.

"N-no," she whispered. She felt the tears grow larger in her eyes, and one slowly dropped onto her suddenly pale hands.

He looked her in the eye, and she saw the gravity of the situation in them.

She met his eyes. "Why?"

"It's for the best," he said simply.

"But," she tried to protest, but he silenced her.

"No," he gently said before turning and walking away.

She could do nothing more but collapse and cry away the pain that pierced her heart.

* * *

He had said it. He had told her.

Walking away, he heard her grief-stricken sobs, and he almost turned to go and comfort her, before he realized that it was _him_ that had caused it.

His nails bit into his clenched fists as he forced himself to not turn back and continue walking on.

* * *

What was heartbreak? Was it simply a fragile word that referred to any falling out of any kind? Was it simply an emotion that the general populace used when they could not think of a word to describe what they were feeling in their heart?

No. Heartbreak was pain. It was a fresh wound in the heart at first, but as the body slowly mended again, the wound healed. But yet, she knew that _her_ wound would never heal completely.

There was always still a dull ache in her chest that flared up whenever she heard his voice, or saw his smile. It spread from her heart to the rest of her body, up to the point where she could scarcely breathe from the pain.

She didn't know how she got through each day. It was like she was blindly stumbling, the only thing that kept her up was the slightest glimpse of his face and the faintest sound of his laughter.

She hated him down to the darkest depths of what heart she had left after he had ravaged it, but then again, she also wanted so much to love him and feel what it was like to actually _love_ someone again.

She felt no emotion but pain. The depression weighed down on her shoulders like the heaviest rain cloud that simply wouldn't go away.

The cloud only parted to let the sun shine through when she saw him, heard him, and almost, but not quite, felt him.

The world started to look very appealing to her in shades of grey. Not all black or all white, but…grey. A plain, simple, grey.

The relentless rain pounded upon her every day of her damn life.

She felt like she was slipping, as her grip on the rock she hung suspended from grew slick from the rain.

Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she just gave in and let go, completely, of the rock, to fall into the nothingness below.

That was the price of falling in love.

Because, falling in so deep means you can't climb back out.

And that was his impact on her, her life, and forever, her heart.

This is the story of Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

This is only the beginning.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Review and I'll be happy. 


End file.
